


My Little Corporal (Child!Levi x Wife!Reader)

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A wittle baby Weevi, F/M, Reader-Insert, Wife!Reader - Freeform, child!levi, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, violent depictions of hange's death through crayons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Agghh this was one of those spur of the moment things...is sounded a lot better in my head:/<br/>Anyway enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Little Corporal (Child!Levi x Wife!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Agghh this was one of those spur of the moment things...is sounded a lot better in my head:/  
> Anyway enjoy:)

Some part of me is hoping, but with Hange Zoe, you can never be too sure.  
“Hange fucking Zoe! Where the hell is my-“. I burst into her lab and stop mid-sentence. “Oh you’ve got to be fucking joking”.  
Hange is standing beside a table and sitting on said table is a little boy, probably around the age of five or six. Black hair, styled in an undercut , his steely grey eyes hold the same intensity they’ve always bared, his arms are crossed and he does not look happy.  
Levi Ackerman. My husband.  
“Oh, wifey dear,” he says, his voice very much like how a child would typically sound but the way he articulate his words leaves nobody doubting that it’s Levi inside that small child. “It would seem that Shitty-glasses has fucked up her little experiment,” he says this last part whilst glaring at Hange standing next to him. I mirror him, giving Hange a glare of my own and resist the urge to pound her speck-adorn face in.  
“Hange,” I say, trying unsuccessfully to keep my voiced leveled. “How long will this last?” I ask, slowly making my way to her. As I inch towards her, she backs into the table.  
“I-I-uhhh” I reach out and grab the collar of her shirt.  
“A few minutes? A few hours?” I ask, my face close to hers.  
“A day?” I nod my head. “I think?”  
I absolutely lose it.  
“YOU THINK!?” I yell at her, causing her to flinch and hunch her shoulders. “I DON’T WANT MY HUSBAND TO BE A GODDAMN CHILD FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!”  
“Well technically he’ll grow like a normal child would-“  
“Not helping, Hange,” I say, bringing her face closer to mine and spatting the words at her. I let go of her shirt and turn on my heels, marching towards the door. I hear the sound of little feet running after me and I turn to see my husband who is also a child grab my hand.  
“You seriously weren’t gonna leave my there with Shitty-glasses, were you?” I can’t help but smile at him; he’s just so damn cute. I lean down and scoop him up in my arms. He immediately protests.  
“Put me down, woman!” he squeals. I hug him tighter and squish his face against mine. He stops struggling but I can tell he’s more than a little pissed off. I kiss his cheek and he seems to relent a bit.  
“Come on, Little Corporal,” I say, resting him on my hip and marching to my office. I turn the corner and nearly smack into Commander Erwin.  
“Squad Leader (F/N), how are you-“his eyes rest on the little boy attached to my hip. “And who is this little guy?” Erwin reaches out to pick Levi out of my arms.  
“Get you mitts off of me Eyebrows”.  
Erwin stands there, Levi dangling between his hands, staring in absolute shock. He hands him back to me and walks away, not even saying a word. I wait until I’m sure Erwin out of earshot before I burst into a fit of laughter.  
“Come on,” I say between fits of giggles. “Let’s go before you give someone a heart attack”.  
**********  
It’s around 9:30 pm, six hours since Levi metamorphosized into a child. Right now he’s currently sitting on my lap, drawing a picture with some crayons I found in Hange’s desk earlier. He seems quite content. I tear my eyes away from my paper work and glance down at his drawing: A dead, bloody Hange underneath his foot. How nice.  
“Your intentions speak volumes, my dear,” I say, he looks up at me and gives me a wicked smirk, well would’ve been wicked if it wasn’t so damn cute. I wrap him in my arms and squeeze him.  
“Ack, woman-“he wheezes. “I can’t- fucking-ack breathe”. I kiss his cheek and release some of the pressure of my embrace, my arms still wrapped securely around his tiny frame. “Are you gonna do this every time I do something?” he ask irritably.  
I nod my head. “You’re just so adorable,” I say in a weird voice. “Tch,” I hear the little boy say.  
After a minute of peace, I get an idea. “Are you ticklish, Levi?” I feel him tense up in my arms.  
“Absolutely not,” he says, though I’m unconvinced.  
“Oh, really?” I ask. I scoop him up in my arms and plop him down on the couch. I crawl over top of him and start to probe his sides. He immediately starts to jerk under me.  
“(F/N),” he says, fighting to keep his composure. “(F/N), stop!” I don’t relent and soon, he erupts in a fit of giggles, his face red and his tiny face alight with sheer happiness. I continue to tickle him, laughing hysterically myself. My husband jerks and tries in vain to release himself from the onslaught, a string of small giggles leaving his mouth, but I pull him back into my arms, kissing his cheek as he situates himself in my lap.  
We sit in silence. After a while, I feel Levi’s head rest against my shoulder. I look down at him and watch as he fights to keep his eyes open.  
“Tired?” I ask him.  
“Not even the slightest,” he says, yawning in the process.  
“Spoken like a child,” I say, chuckling slightly. He doesn’t even retort. I pick him up and carry him to our room. I set him on our bed and get a shirt and a pair of his sweatpants out for him. I lay them beside his and he starts to undress. I slip on my own bedclothes and sit on the bed, watching my small husband pull his overly large sweatpants on. I lean back against the head board and pull the covers over my legs. When Levi is finished, he crawls over to me and fits himself between my arm and my side, resting his head on my chest, his small hand covering my own. We lay in silence for a while, neither of us voicing what’s on our minds. I begin to think about what Levi’s childhood was like.  
He’s only ever hinted to me about it and I caught on to know that it was far from being great. I know that he never experienced having a family and having loving parents. I know enough to tell that the reason Levi is so cold towards most people is for that reason. It breaks my heart.  
I turn on my side and wrap Levi in an embrace.  
“What are you doing, idiot,” he asks sleepily.  
“Making up for lost time”. I look into his grey eyes as the realization behind those five words becomes evident to him. He opens his small mouth to respond but quickly closes it. Instead he nuzzles closer to me and fits his head under my chin. I kiss his forehead and close my eyes.  
**********  
I wake up to something heavy weighing down on my chest.  
I open my eyes and find two grey eyes staring into mine. I move my body slightly and feel the weight across my entire length.  
“Oh, thank God,” I say, wrapping my arms around my husband’s neck. “I thought you’d be stuck that way for at least another day”.  
“Tch,” he says, burying his face in my neck. “How do you think I felt?” I pull away and bring his lips to mine. He gladly returns the kiss. My hand snakes its way to Levi’s side and props it, instantly making him jerk from my grasp.  
“Dooooonnn’t,” he whines, smiling lightly at me. I laugh and lean up and kiss him.  
“Levi?” I say, pulling away after a moment.  
“Mm-hmm?” he asks, propping an elbow on my chest and leaning on it. I reach up and run my fingers through his ebony locks.  
“I want a child,” I say, making him laugh. He leans forward and presses his mouth to mind. He pulls away and whispers in my ear: “That I can help you with”.  
I laugh. "Oh, I have no doubt you will, Little Corporal" "Tch," he says, smirking at me. He thumbs my head. "Idiot". I take his hand in my own and bring his mouth down to mine, thus the beginning of what will soon be a very eventful morning.


End file.
